narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Britomartian
Britomartians, who call themselves Itzans or Itzanians by their native language, are a sapient and technologically capable race native to the moon Britomartis in the Upsilon Andromeda binary system. It comprises two sentient species. Biology and Appearance Britomartians have an erect or slouched posture, with two to four legs, two arms and a head which comprises the brain and most of the sense organs. Having evolved as a predatory and hostile species, Britomartians are very strong and well adapted to hunt without the aid of tools. The Rhewin species, Longus Sapiens, have raptorial forearms for grasping. They also have teeth inside their neck that move back and forth shredding their food so it can be digested easier. They have there nostrils on the sides of their necks instead of the head and have vents on their neck to communicate. History The first Britomartians to appear on Britomartis occured in 4,000,000 BAE after the Dominum era, the reign of the Ewoyday race. In 3,300,000 BAE, the first usage of stone tools and primitive devices are used, inevitably leading to further advances in technology. In 1,200,000 BAE, Britomartians discover the use of fire as light and for cooking and, because of the predatory nature of Britomartians, they became adept hunter gatherers. By 500,000 BAE, modern Britomartian anatomies begin to appear. In 20,000 BAE, further advances lead to the invention of the bow and arrow, effective for hunting and combat. With these increasing advances in knowledge and technology, the wheel is invented, along with cereal crops, writing, mathematics, science, and astronomy in 10,000 BAE. This marks the formation of modern Britomartian civilisation. In 400 BAE, the Anguill Empire is founded and Fillikke is annexed in 83 BAE. Decades later, the Anguill Empire collapses and the stage is set for the modern world. In 100 AAE, electricity is invented and implemented into Britomartian civilisation, such as lights, devices, and other everyday items. In 350 AAE, steam rockets are invented and lead to the construction of steam powered ships in 360 AAE. By 400 AAE, the age of heavy militarisation begins with the invention of the cannon, tank, and airship. 440 AAE marks the age of of colonialism, with countries of the old world settling in the Contritum Island Chain. In 520 AAE, the Industrial age begins and the camera is invented by Gungar Canotoka, leading to the first picture in Britomartian history being taken. Decades later, in 660 AAE, ballistic missiles, rockets, and advanced military technology are developed. The year 750 AAE begins with the advent of the age of space exploration, the first satellite is sent up into the atmosphere of Britomartis, the Amazangwa, by Fillikke in 770 AAE. Fillikane OSAW satellites detected what seemed to be a comet or astroid of some type approaching in the direction of the Majriti system. The object was marked as a 4 (out of 10) on the asteroid threat classification system. Continued observations on the object had shown that it was on a direct path to Britomartis and was traveling at an estimated thirty percent the speed of light. Notable slowing in the object was observed. The object was then ruled out as an object of natural origin by Fillikane military and space administrators. It was determined that the object would arrive within 4 days on the Vitrenth, or 20th, of 12,658 AAE. As the unidentified object grew closer to Britomartis, satellite images revealed that it was a ship of extraterrestrial origin. The estimated 1300 meter ship rested in orbit just 25 degrees south of the equator, the orbit of the ship directly over Fillikke's main capital, Unthall. The ship broadcasted several past radio signals from Britomartis to the ground, catching the attention of many government officials and researchers. Eventually, the ship, known as the Exploratora Viae, a shuttle departed from the ship and flew down to the surface near the border between Merenkulkijan Paysissdent and the joint Corumm Pact colony, landing in an isolated ranch. Before a base camp around the shuttle was set up, the occupants of the craft were observed to explore their surroundings, taking samples of plants and the atmosphere, and placing a flag in the ground. Fillikane peace keeping soldiers were sent to the camp where the beings were, carrying a Fillikane flag and the flag placed at the ranch when the beings first landed. Nyvak Ganorgian makes first contact by handing the taken flag to one of the beings present at the sight. Everyday items were exchanged from both sides for a time period of fifteen minutes in 12,662 AAE.